


DC COMICS- A Moment with Life

by geeksaregeeks



Category: Batman-All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lanterns (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Holy crud what is my life?, Useless Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeksaregeeks/pseuds/geeksaregeeks
Summary: Probably might turn this into some huge story, this focuses on characters and their lives, what they do and what they don't do. (Give me  break okay? This is my first fan-fiction and I really don't have a solid idea going yet)





	1. Chapter 1

Clark woke to find himself up in the Watchtower, he felt his arm throb painfully as he had tried to get up from his place, wherever that was. He then had moved over, dangerously limping towards the large window that covered most of the stainless steel wall. The Earth was visible from there. Clouds and oceans and large green spots covered it. Clark sighed, happy to see that his favorite planet in the entire galaxy safe and sound. He moved back to where he was originally sitting. He had caught a couple of criminals last night. (One of them being Lex) But all was well, his head had some bumps from young Robin's head-bashing when he alongside Bruce's completely cheerful family had come over for a visit; Dick was crying hugging an unwilling Jason who was here only because of the food; Tim was rolling eyes with Conner and had probably gotten in to some trouble concerning security cameras in the bathroom. Barbara was trying to get Bruce to not yell and Dick was already sobbing into his adopted father's back. _Cute kids_ , he thought. His mind went into a full race of thoughts trying to accumulate everything that had happened in the last two days, Calender Man had reemerged something that not even Bruce not even  _Batman_ was expecting and had done something to the main time-stream, ultimately erasing Barry's nephew Wally from existence, though he had mentioned saying something about him being still alive but out of time, Clark shuddered to think how that might've felt. Or was it Mr. Manhattan? He didn't know all of this time travel had made him incredibly confused.

A computer was located at a desk in the far back of all that was supposed to be a medical room, in case of emergencies, Clark had thought about it. When figuring out the main source of all the League files he had them opened. Millions of words sprawled and typed across thousands of files an update on each member of the entire Justice League and those non-Leaguers like Kid Flash, Aqualad, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Arrow and countless others,for they were a part of the superhero community. Some of them he had been looking for were all outdated, he had a long discussion with Batman along with Green Lantern about deleting all of these old cases for they weren't necessary anymore. He smiled at the thought. He opened the recent case; Dr.Manhattan   


He searched through all of the things that had been happening towards them. When he had found the list of symptoms he had read,  _Memories appeared to be gone about Kid Flash, no one not even Flash nor his closest allies- Nightwing, Donna Troy, Red Arrow, Aqualad, had a memory about him, all were gone. Kid Flash had stated as a random thought however, that Nightwing had felt some sort of oddness after he was zapped back to the current reality by his friend. Kid Flash had found out some recent powers that might've come with the time he had out of reality itself, memory induction._

That's when it had clicked, something that was not apparent o him a long time ago. Something that might explain the weird things that was happening around him, Some time of their lives had been erased, the important ones mainly, Clark thought happily, having figured out the answer to his question. 

He let a voicemail on his regular cellphone to Barry, a text to Bruce because he was the Batman and he did not have the "time" to answer voicemail or phonecalls, (Lies he probably plays some games up on his Batphone or whatever he called it) Clark was sure of that. He stood up, and walked back to his medical bed and taking it upon himsle to forcefully close his eyes and get some rest, so that maybe his injuries would get better and maybe. Just for once maybe.

Have a good day


	2. Messages-Bruce Wayne (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce getting some sort of message in his dream.

The havoc wreaking around his bedroom when he saw Tim and Damian fight all the way from the kitchen apparently. His eyes strained from the blinding morning light and the loud screams and curses that had made him seem more of the kind that had tried o get it over with, because no matter what the situation a simple normal civilian day that had just so happened to be on a Monday or the end of the world, they always bickered and argued. Bruce got up hastily to look at his sons, with a loud ahem.  The boys would not look at them, Bruce had then faked a loud sneeze, the boys had the decency and the manners to say bless you but when they turned to say it and after they had did, they realized that their father was awake. Bruce's cheeks were red, from the lack of sleep he had gotten. Tim and Damian looked at each other before they glanced down, and walked away shuffling through the small cracked door, (while getting the chance Damian had poked Tim hard in the ribs) Bruce had his Bat senses on, but then decided to chastise Damian for his rude and disrespectful behavior later. Resuming his sleep, he had a sudden terrible dream or what had happened to him and the entire world

 

_Bruce got up, but was not in his Bat suit as he looked around to see where his many sons were, but as he squinted he saw no sign of them, all was of flames and ashes. He was utterly confused,where was everyone? Where was he? Where were his fellow Justice Leaguers?  He looked up to see the most iconic building in this city of the once malevolent city in which all of this everything from the age of eight had started and had gone against him, the Wayne Tower. All was in flames but not as much as all the other buildings unfortunately, as he had wiped the soot and grime off his best suit and tie he ran over to a car that wasn't destroyed surprisingly the car was unlocked and the keys were still inside. The gas fuel was almost over. But that was okay, because the tower was not located far just a couple of streets up and down a few swift turns and he would be there._

_As he drove he had managed to find some of the laeguers, Hal Jordan whose hair was all messed and was kneeling down besides a large red lump, Bruce's heart skipped a whole two beats as he drove closer.  It was Barry, all sprawled in different angles and bloody. Clark himself got up, his red-rimmed eyes widened, seeing one his closest friends and his brother like this, he made to shake him awake, to check his wrist for the slightest faint of a running pulse, but when he had tried to do just that Hal had swatted his hands, his eyes marked with tears as he had shook his head, as though he had lost the ability to talk. Clark was shaking now. Diana flew down landing besides Clark her eyes swam in tears as well, but she tried for the good of him the world and anything to not have them fall, instead she cradled herself in her muscular arms, trying to reassure herself that everything was going to be okay._

 

_Bruce looked up and gulped, a large green figure, with a glowing one and a man made of fire flew right above his SUV , Oh no, Bruce thought following them instead of going to his already-set destination, One of them had picked up a crashed plane, the glowing one and had thrown it across the street with fair ease. His hands and eyes were glowing allowing some red colored mist to come out, The green one had shape-shifted into his usual form; a tall Martian with a long red cape blowing in the wind behind him. The other one had flames coming out of his head, Firestorm was his name, the glowing one was Captain Atom and everybody in the entire world knew who the green one was; the one and only Martian Manhunter. They all seemed to be losing control of thier senses. For some reason they were heading north not turning or stopping, Bruce had to drive slowly and carefully alongside the heavily destructed roads and burning constructs._

He had thought he had made it to them, they knew who Bruce was deep deep down, but they disregarded him as a normal civilian and brushed him safely and annoyingly aside, still going in their mission whatever that was. Bruce was getting close to them, the cars tires squeaking agains the cement, but out of nowhere explosions, his vehicle was blasted up high in the air and he landed with a crash.

 

He was being shaken awake, Alfred was there alongside Jason, Dick, Tim and his youngest son Damian who once Bruce had awoken, raised his eyebrows skeptically. 

Bruce didn't know why though this dream had felt too real, a little disturbing for him, but he brushed it aside it didn't matter.

Or did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters


	3. Flying Hellbots - Barry Allen and Hal Jordan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun one not as serious, but will still corresponsed with the story
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ^_^

I don't own any of the characters Hal threw a lamp, three footballs, Barry's iPhone and a whole box of cake out the windows in anger. At the fact that he was  _losing_. He! Hal Jordan! Green Lantern!

All those that didn't go his way will pay, he stared at his best friend Barry his blonde hair all over the place. His fingers jabbing buttons faster than the speed of light. Hie eyes staring at the large LCD unblinking, his tongue sticking out from between his lips.

Hal however looked professional, as any respectable space cop should look like thank you very much, his brown hair was styled in a very un-Supermanish way, the curl going down to his eyes rather than just stopping at the end of his forehead. He always thought he was the most handsome, Bruce was too. . . Bleh. Clark was just. . . Ordinary (something you wouldn't expect from a alien who can destroy the whole world by one look, you mean) Arthur. . . Too watery. . . But Barry. . . Sad, depressing. . .

Even more so than Batman's life. At least in his eyes.

He shook his head, not wanting the distracting thought to annoy him in the battle of some sort b of thing against the Atom.

"Why do they always have to make everyone so powerless. Like darn, d'you know how easy it is to beat me?" Hal complained to Barry.

 

"Oh yeah, real easy. . ." Barry said.

 

Hal glared at him, and then placing a kick at his shoulder. Barry screamed before he had returned several fast-paced kicks at all directions. 

 

"Okay, I'm done stop kicking me now!" Hal said after the attack of the million feet. Barry continued to smile at him, before turning his attention to the large LCD again. Hal did the same as well, for a couple of minutes the only sound that had come was the occasional pew pew guns and the laughing that had come from the villain, gosh it was absolutely nothing compared to the Joker's laugh. Hal was slowly coming close to Barry's rank in the video game, as he had tried to desperately find that one last ring to success and victory, Barry had found something that had nothing to do with the game, but nonetheless he ran to his bedroom for something, Hal was just confused but that confusion turned to happiness as he had beaten the boss battle against some evil Lex Luthor robot. Funny, how he had tried to get Oliver to come join them, but he said no, even thought the game was made at QUEEN INDUSTRIES. 

He had then gotten a couple of text messages from John and Guy telling him to suit up for some mission given by the league. He didn't want to leave, Barry was still gone, plus the game he had still wanted to finish. . . Hal had decided to text him and give him a voicemail saying that he had to leave and he was sorry for not telling him, that it was important and well. . . Hal would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters)


End file.
